After the Kiss
by DaynaJD
Summary: This is a story about Carson and Rodney after Duet. McBeck slash. Oneshot.


After the Kiss  
By Ddoskocil  
---------------------

This is a story about Carson and Rodney. It takes place after "Duet." It's a oneshot (at the moment anyway ;) ). Enjoy.   
**Warning:** Man-man kissing and implied sexual relationship (although no explicit sex scene). If this bothers you, don't read the story. Any reviews or e-mail flaming that part of the story will be ignored. You had a warning. Any other reviews or even flames are welcome though. ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carson typed slowly on his laptop, not really paying attention to the words as he fingers move lazily across the keyboard. His mind would not rest in its thinking, and it always came back to one person: Rodney McKay. Or, more specifically, the kiss bestowed upon Carson by Rodney mere days ago. Carson paused in his typing to take a sip of tea. He let his eyes roam over the screen and was surprised to see a mess of letters. With a huff, he highlighted the grabbled words and hit the "delete" button. He glanced at the time flickering in the upper right corner of the screen. An hour of typing wasted because he could not concentrate on work. He sighed and pushed away from his desk, realizing what a lost cause work was anyhow. Again, his thoughts slipped back to Rodney.

He had to admit that he liked Rodney as a friend. The man was pompous, arrogant, and down right rude, and his continued insistence that medicine was voodoo grated on Carson's nervous. He hated being forced to be the guinea pig with Ancient technology for Rodney. If the man yelled at him one more time about that bloody chair Carson swore he would take his revenge in the form of needles, large needles. But there was something else about Rodney that was just likeable. It was that look in his eyes when they found some new technology. It was that little prance in his step when he figured something out. Carson even enjoyed the banter that usually played out between the two.

They were great friends. They had formed a sort of weird bond in Antarctica and it multiplied tenfold in Atlantis. Carson knew beyond a doubt that if he needed something he could count on Rodney McKay.

But then a kiss had screwed it up. Carson realized he always harbored certain feelings toward Rodney. He just pushed them to the back of his mind, never letting them interfere with his professional relationship with the man. Until now.

Carson was not exactly avoiding Rodney. It was certainly hard to do since the man was in his infirmary on an almost daily basis. Between the off-world missions, hypoglycemia, food allergies, and his hypochondriac nature, Rodney practically had his own bed in the infirmary right next to Colonel Sheppard's. No, Carson was not avoiding him, but he was certainly making excuses to leave right after his check ups were finished. He found himself leaving a room shortly after Rodney entered. He took the scenic route from his quarters to his office more often than not. He usually saw just enough of Rodney to notice the pain in those crystal blue eyes as he turned to leave.

Carson knew his actions hurt his friend, but he needed space to sort out a slew of emotions a simple kiss had stirred. Yes, he liked Rodney and valued him as a friend, but lately his thoughts turned more often from friend to more than friend. It happened in the instant Rodney grabbed his lab coat and pulled him into a fierce kiss. While Carson was too shocked to move, he had felt his body reacting in a very positive way. He felt it reacting now even as he thought about it: Rodney's soft lips on his, the hunger behind that kiss, Rodney's hands on Carson.

But there was the problem: was it really Rodney or was it Cadman who had kissed him?

In those last moments before Radek initialized the Wraith Dart, one of the two personalities had grabbed him and kissed him. Carson knew the young lass fancied him. He was flattered, truly, but he was quite sure she was not his type. But had that kiss really come from Cadman taking control of Rodney's body? Carson could guess yes, but in truth he was not one hundred percent certain. And he could not continue on his not-exactly avoidance of Rodney for much longer.

Carson needed answers. At least if he had answers he could put this whole mess behind him. If it was not Rodney, then Carson would just stuff his feelings for the other man aside once again. But if it was Rodney Carson was out of his office and on his way toward the scientist's lab before he lost his nerve. Thankfully, Rodney was alone when he arrived.

"Rodney."

"Oh, the great Carson has decided to grace me with his presence," Rodney snapped without looking up from his work. "What could I have possibly done to deserve a visit from you?"

Carson chose to ignore his friend's snark response. He knew he more than deserved it after his actions in the past few days. So he took a deep breath and took a step into the lab. He found an empty stool and perched, just watching Rodney as he worked. There was comfortable silence for the moment as Rodney worked and Carson watched. He loved watching the man work. His able hands flew over the Ancient bits. Carson felt that familiar stir again as he watched Rodney, reminding him of his mission. His stomach tied in knots at the thought.

"Rodney."

"What, Carson? I'm a little busy. Was there a point to this random visit?" he replied angrily.

"Was it you or Cadman?" he asked quickly, wanting to get the rejection over with as soon as possible. At least once it was over he could get some work done. Of course he realized he would probably have to continue avoiding Rodney for a while if it all turned out to be a mistake. Carson just hoped Rodney would not completely shut him out.

"What?' the other man asked as he looked up.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. Please don't make me say it. I just need to know, Rodney." Carson hoped he did not sound too desperate. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to appear nonchalant about the whole experience. He guessed he was failing when Rodney rolled his eyes and gave him that look trademark angry Rodney McKay look.

"Oh for crying out loud. Who do you think, Carson?"

It had not been Rodney. Carson's heart dropped. He sighed and stood slowly. He turned from Rodney, knowing his disappoint was etched clearly on his face. He mumbled his thanks under his breath as he tried to leave with out rushing. He really wanted to go back to his quarters and bang his head against the wall. He knew it had not been Rodney, and yet he had allowed himself a shred of hope. He was almost out of the lab when Rodney touched his shoulder.

"Wait. I thought, you know, um...I mean the way you...and I just thought, and um. Is this why you were avoiding me? Shit Carson, I didn't mean to-" Rodney stammered out as Carson slowly turned to face him. "I thought I was going to die. I just needed you to know in case I didn't make it. Damn it, I messed it up."

Carson stood rooted in spot as he listened to Rodney ramble. The words spun in his mind, taking hold but not truly believed. The grin began at the corner of his mouth and slowly spread across his face, transforming into a huge smile. It had been Rodney. Carson was too overjoyed to do anything but smile. All this time and he had not seen it. Everything from the past year suddenly clicked in to place: all the infirmary visits, the late night talks, the endless banter.

"You are bloody daft, Rodney McKay." _So am I_, he added to himself. Rodney stopped his rambling and just stared at Carson. Carson's smile, if possible, grew larger as he watched Rodney's eyes light up. Then the look in Rodney's blue orbs changed into one of hungry longing. It took Carson back a bit to see it.

Rodney reached out with a growl and roughly pulled Carson to him. Their lips crashed together in a fierce passionate kiss that held all the pent up emotions. It did not last long, but it still left Carson breathless when it came to an end. He looked at his friend, not quite believing what just happened. He quickly decided he needed another taste to see if he truly believed. Without hesitation, he dropped his lips to Rodney's as he's hands explored the other man's body. Rodney responded in like. It started out slow, exploratory, but was soon up to a frantic pace.

"Maybe we should move this to my quarters?" Rodney asked as they finally broke apart.

"Are ye sure?" Carson asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm very sure, Carson."

---- ----

They lay in Rodney's bed, sated and satisfied. Carson snuggled against Rodney's shoulder as his lover held him. He smiled at the thought. He liked thinking of Rodney as his lover. He had not realized how much he had really wanted Rodney until moments ago. But he also realized that needed Rodney as well.

"Carson," Rodney whispered against his hair.

"Um."

"So, um, think we can do this again some time."

Carson grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked Rodney with it. "Daft."


End file.
